


Just Like This

by zixinyu



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Droid Uno that looks like young Odin because i am very uncreative, Gen, M/M, art included inside!, this is PK in the DT17 universe so usual characters there make a cameo here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixinyu/pseuds/zixinyu
Summary: There are noticeable differences in the way Uno is experiencing the world as a droid by Donald's side, compared to when he was a building and a floating orb. All the things he notices, and is in awe of.Late night talks on the latest fight the Duck Avenger has, with Donald in his arms, Uno has never been more content.





	Just Like This

Listening to Donald talk about how his mission and day went is an activity he wasn’t aware could feel this way.

Uno is far too used to having all of knowledge on his fingertips. The cameras around the city, the tracker on DA and his shield, the satellites that float in space; all at his disposal. Each of them follows the Duck Avenger’s every move, so he is never far behind from the adventure. He sees and hears Donald fight and talk his way through. His bravery and strength rising to assist those who seek his help, and how his compassion for others to defend those who cannot stand on their own.

Whatever the Duck Avenger does, he knows. Even in the terrifying moments when Uno loses sight of him in his radars, Donald will eventually show back up sooner or later.

However, in his droid form, he is not constantly connected to the many trackers that are around the city. At most he can hear Donald when he uses the communicator on his shield, but Uno cannot see him. It is one of the things he regrets not being able to bring from his station in the computer. It is too much strain for this era’s hardware to be constantly connected to him. Uno is still trying his best to fix that.

So until then, when Donald dons the suit and the Duck Avenger takes his place, Uno will retreat to the tower and return to his orb form to assist and watch over the _(his)_ hero.

Except for tonight, when the Beagles Crime Syndicate is running amok in the city. The manor is on lockdown. Mrs. Beakley is patrolling the corridors and occasionally checking in on the room where the McDuck family has taken refuge in. Both Scrooge and Della are still recovering from their latest adventures in the Himalayan caverns, bandages wrapped tightly around their feet courtesy of a narrow escape from a cave in. The kids were piled up in front of them. Their eyes are all glued to the large TV screen showcasing the news reporting in live from downtown, Darkwing fighting off a handful of Beagle boys.

Behind them, underneath the shadows, a large alien-like, purple-ish figure fights a much smaller figure.

An Evronian.

The main reason why Donald, despite suffering the same injuries as his twin and uncle, had decided to rush out into the night. Uno knows the Avenger feels personally responsible for any of those creatures that manage to resurface in the city. Despite the fact that they both have agreed that Darkwing and Gizmoduck were more than capable of handling a few Evronians, it doesn’t change the fact that the Duck Avenger has the upper hang when it comes to dealing and containing them.

Uno scowls- he wishes he can help.

He wishes he was in the tower now, with _both_ eyes and ears open for any sign of help from the Avenger. But, he must stay here in the manor, where he sits on a sofa a few feet away from the rest of the McDuck-Ducks, with a solid looking hologram of Donald next to him. Someone must make sure that the family won’t worry or suspect that the figure fighting now on the screen is Donald himself.

It is dark and the camera man is trying his best to get a close up of the fighting without getting caught up themselves. Even through the darkly lit video, Uno knows the figure of the avenger anywhere. He darts around his enemy, rapidly shooting missiles and punches from his shield as he goes. The Evronian screeches and tries to punch the Avenger away, but he misses. The Duck Avenger slams him to a wall and he slumps down to the ground. The Avenger doesn’t stop there- he propels off his downed enemy and twists in the air, hand with the shield raised out and slamming down on another Evronian running towards him- knocking the alien out instantly. He gets up to deliver a punch to a nearby Evronian who had been aiming at cameraman. The Avenger takes a moment to shout towards the camera crew to step back, before running towards the enemy for another round.

Impressive as always.

The camera then shifts its focus to a nearby Gizmoduck as he tidies up the remaining Beatle crew quickly with his ray gun, and the battle ends.

The children cheer from their spot, and Uno finds himself exhaling a sigh of relief.

The camera crew starts talking of the resulting wreckage and recaps the events of the night. Out of the three heroes, only Gizmoduck comes up to them to talk. Uno spots Darkwing helping the police bring the Beatles into their cars. The Duck Avenger and the Evronians are nowhere to be found.

Donald should be moving the aliens to his car and bringing them back to the lair by now. Let the police handle the gang members.

The Evronians are after all, strictly under the Duck Avenger’s jurisdiction.

-

“We’re lucky it wasn’t a full blown invasion like we thought Uno.” Donald says later on when they’re both safe and cozy in their bed. “They’re all in the lair now. I knocked them out pretty good. Shouldn’t expect at least the leader of the bunch to wake up for another day or two. I mighta’ have gone a bit overboard and hit him a bit too hard.”

“With you?” Uno chuckles, “Never. They’re made of tougher things.”

“I thought so too!” Donald exclaims, hands raising up to express his frustration, “His armor was all buffed out too but turns out he was just a random cadet rank in a big suit!” “How fortunate of you, hero.” Uno pipes in. Donald nods once and moves closer to him, “If I had known, I woulda’ gone easier on him! Did you see the way he fell when I slammed him down? Knocked out in one blow, poor fella. He-”

Donald raises his hand, wounded and tired, but his smile is wide as Uno remembers it to be, as Donald continues to recount how the rest of the night played out. He is so soft, so wonderfully relaxed and content, that Uno feels like he can’t stop staring at the other. He wishes he can record such a wondrous moment to keep it here forever. In his arms, Donald is warm and a comforting weight, and Uno cannot help but smile back at him.

His ‘heart’ has never been warmer.

He remembers a time when Donald tried to tell him his adventures, only for Uno to gleefully tell him that he knows from his surveillance systems. Every action that Donald takes, every fight he goes through, Uno is there. And even if he isn’t, a convenient recorder from the shield will usually give him a rough gist of what happened. They’ll both joke about it, and then they’ll move on to another topic.

But now staring at Donald recounting the night as they both lay curled up together, Uno understands a bit on the appeal of just sharing stories just like this, instead of watching it through his database.

**Author's Note:**

> Life is so weird, one moment you're going through tumblr wondering what is Duno is and the next you're kneedeep in the PK fandom and going through PKNA for the first time in your life. And a few nights later, thirst for Duno has overtaken you and here we both are with this cheesy fic.
> 
> Is there a discord group of the sorts for me to gush about my newfound feels over this pairing and this franchise? I've only watched the first episode of DT17 and only half way through the PKNA comics but my god where do I sign up to scream about this.


End file.
